mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa, whose name (and crazy hairstyle) are derived from the famous German composer Ludwig van Beethoven, is the eldest of the seven Koopa children. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Ludwig appears as the last Koopaling battle before Bowser. When he jumps the room will shake, and Mario is stuck. However, the player must once again jump on his head three times to finish his final composition. Ludwig von Koopa in this game has taken over Pipe Land. The game’s official player’s guide claims that he is Bowser’s “second-in-command”, and he has the powers of his siblings, including multiple blasts from his wand and ground-shaking stomps. ''Super Mario World'' Ludwig von Koopa is the fourth boss of the Twin Bridges area in this game. The player must jump on the head like the rest of his siblings. Ludwig's attacks are different than the others, plus the battle arena has more space to jump. First Ludwig shoots fire until Mario jumps on his head. Ludwig then jumps in his shell and skids across the floor. Then he does a mid air cartwheel and lands right where he stood at the beginning. *Note:Ludwig is one of the only bosses in this game who breaths fire. Renzor, and Ludwig are the only to spit fire. Bowser only drops fire. (According to the in-game text of Super Mario World, Ludwig composes “Koopa symphonies”, a play on the famous composer he is based on.) Yoshi's Safari In Yoshi's Safari, Ludwig is the second boss to fight. He rides in a mechanical brontosaurus. The red spot on it's back is it's weakspot. After that the arms of the mech will become legs and arms and the head will be the new body. Destroy the body and Ludwig will give you the Amethyst Gem. ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Ludwig appears as a boss after Bowletta take over the Beanbean Kingdom. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ludwig von Koopa appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii where he is the seventh boss before Bowser, and after Morton. He, Wendy, and Lemmy have the best wand skills as Wendy can produce rings, Lemmy can produce balls, and Ludwig can fire a spread shot. In the battle, Ludwig has three platforms one of which he stands on. He attacks Mario with a fire shot that breaks into many smaller shots, and has the least deadly shell attack as it only affects one platform. Other media In the Nintendo Adventure Book “Pipe Down!”, Ludwig kidnapped Princess Toadstool to be in his dance recital, but she was saved by the Mario Bros. Until Mario and Luigi caused an explosion that "shook something loose in his brain", he was deaf and couldn’t hear his own music. In the cartoon series, he was named Kooky Von Koopa and was the typical mad scientist character, inventing wicked devices for his father, Bowser, to use. The only major physical differences between Ludwig and Kooky is that Kooky has untamed hair, bigger eyes, laughs his "Kooky-Laugh", and is significantly smaller, girth-wise. References Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Villains